Принцесса Миа
by LadyLoba
Summary: La historia nos dice que la asesinaron. La leyenda nos dice que se salvó. Pero la realidad puede ser aún más hermosa y extraña que la ficción. Mal summary, lo sé. Dedicado a una amiga fan de Rusia.


Принцесса Миа

_Будешь' ты в декабре_

_Вновь' со мной, дорогая…_

Una Vez en Diciembre

…

Corría sin rumbo fijo, asustada por los disparos que volaban sobre su cabeza, escuchando aún, como un eco maldito, los gritos y los llantos de sus hermanos. Cómo había logrado escapar, ni ella misma lo sabía, pues ahora su mente tenía revueltos tantos sonidos, tantas sombras terribles, tantos ecos de terror que habían escapado de los corazones de quienes la rodeaban que ya no sabía cuál emoción era la suya; y a pesar de todo, su instinto le decía que siguiera corriendo a toda prisa, alejándose más y más de la mirada de aquéllos hombres que con tanto estoicismo se habían atrevido a dispararle a su ilustre padre, a su madre abnegada en horror y llanto y a su hermano pequeño. Sus pasos siguieron sin rumbo fijo, cruzando velozmente por entre las pobres chozas en medio de la fría nada y siguió así, apenas reduciendo la velocidad porque estaba agotándose, mas el miedo de ser capturada y despedazada a balazos la mantenía firme en su alocada carrera.

Aparecieron los árboles y la muchacha suspiró. Estaba a salvo, en aquél bosque helado y solitario nadie se atrevería a entrar, ni siquiera los hombres que los habían arreado al sótano con tan crueles intenciones. Por fin, rendida, se dejó caer a la sombra de un gran pino, encogiéndose contra él y abrazando sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento… y la cordura.

Repasó, como en una espantosa película, los sucesos de la última hora. Recordó cómo los habían llevado todos juntos al sótano, esos hombres armados de aspecto frío y severo que rivalizaban en dureza con su propio padre; cómo los habían formado para una fotografía y cómo, luego de un rato de silenciosa incertidumbre, uno de ellos se paró frente a su familia y leyó su sentencia. Cómo su padre, perplejo, había intentado entender lo que le decían, y cómo fue el primero en caer, con el cráneo atravesado por una bala, sólo para ser seguido por su esposa, Alejandra, y sus hijas. Sólo ella y María habían quedado en pie, mirando con horror los cadáveres de su familia tirados en el suelo, y entonces María, sin más, le dio un fuerte empujón mientras gritaba, asustada porque ahora los sirvientes también estaban siendo ejecutados:

-¡Corre, Anastasia! ¡Corre!

Su hermana, su pobre y dulce hermana la había empujado hacia un tragaluz, demasiado estrecho para ella misma, pero lo suficientemente amplio para que la menor pudiera cruzarlo, y usó su cuerpo como escudo hasta que ella había logrado salir. Escuchó a su espalda su grito, y no tuvo el corazón de mirar hacia atrás; asustada, corrió, escuchando las balas que se dirigían a su persona pero que, por obra del destino, no la habían alcanzado, y así siguió su desesperada huída hasta ése momento, en que se vio sola, realmente sola, en un mundo confuso y carente de luz.

Tembló. Tenía hambre y le dolía mucho la espalda, sus piernas temblaban a causa del frío, ya que no había podido llevarse un abrigo en medio del escape. Sopló en sus manos para calentarlas, pero todo era inútil, en pocos segundos volvía a sentir sus palmas congeladas; en medio de aquélla zozobra hizo lo único que le pareció justo, llorar. Lloró desconsolada, asustada, desesperada, lloró la sangre de sus familiares, lloró el hogar perdido, lloró el abandono y el destino tan cruel que se cernía ahora sobre su cabeza. ¿Qué podía hacer ella sola en un mundo así, donde no tenía amigos ni familia ni nadie a quien acudir y ponerse a salvo?

-Ru…Rusia… -lloró débilmente, limpiándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a enfriarse sobre sus mejillas. Lo único que deseaba era volver a su hogar, para asegurarse que al menos estaba en un sitio familiar, acogedor, amado y recordado con todo su corazón. –Rusia…

Una ráfaga de viento helado le azotó el rostro. Levantando apenas la mirada, vio un pequeño remolino que arrancaba del suelo las partículas de nieve más pequeñas, girando en torno al remolino como si fuera una danza sincronizada; cuando, al fin, la nieve cayó, divisó a lo lejos una figura alta, vestida con un abrigo café, una figura irreconocible y extraña. Entornó los ojos, preguntándose con cierto terror si no sería alguno de los guardias que la había localizado, pero entre más avanzaba el desconocido a ella, más se convencía de la imposibilidad de su teoría; cuando restaban dos metros de distancia, pudo apreciarlo mejor. Era, sí, un hombre alto, joven a juzgar por las facciones suaves de su rostro, de cabello cenizo y nariz prominente, vestido con el abrigo café, botas de piel y una larga bufanda de punto color rosa. Había algo en su apariencia que asustó a la muchacha, tanto así que retrocedió hasta topar con el gran pino a su espalda, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de mirarlo, había en él algo… familiar, algo fascinante, algo que le impedía huir de su imponente presencia.

El hombre se plantó frente a ella, mirándola fijamente sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Ella notó sus ojos, de fuerte color violeta, clavados en los propios, y sintió un profundo escalofrío; luego de aquél examen, el hombre se puso de cuclillas, y mudó su aspecto distante con una sonrisa dulce, amistosa.

-Hmm –dijo él. –Así que lo hiciste. Lograste escapar. Muy bien hecho, eres muy inteligente, ¿eh?

-¿Qué? –murmuró la joven, tiritando. La presencia de aquél hombre le había dado incluso más frío del que sentía. -¿Me conoce?

-Da. –el hombre sonrió. –Todos te conocen, pero al parecer tú no me conoces a mí, ¿niet?

-Pues… no… no lo creo aunque… -entrecerró sus ojos mientras su interlocutor aún sonreía, tranquilo, sin mediar más palabra. Trataba de recordar dónde había visto, o creído ver, un rostro como aquél; su voz le acababa de dar una pista, él era de su mismo hogar, pero por lo demás, no sabía cómo es que él la había encontrado ni porqué en ése preciso momento.

-No me reconoces, pero yo a ti sí. –explicó sencillamente con su suave voz. –Tú eres mi pequeña Anastasia, ¿Da?

-¿Y usted quién es?

-¿Yo? Ah… Hmm… -el hombre se llevó una mano a la boca, mirando al cielo como si buscara ahí la respuesta adecuada. –Hmm… es algo difícil de explicarte, ¿Da? Podría intentarlo… pero no sé si sea lo correcto… Sí, creo que podría. Sería difícil pero posible.

-Tú… tú dijiste que escapé… -murmuró la joven. –No me delatarás, ¿o sí? –preguntó con un dejo de súplica en la voz. El hombre negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Niet. Tú eres muy lista y me agradas mucho, y yo nunca le haría daño a alguien que fuera bueno conmigo, ¿Da? –el hombre se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, mirando con inocencia a la joven. –Será mejor que me digas Iván, ¿Da? Porque mi nombre seguro te sorprendería mucho… o tal vez no… pero sería mejor que te quedes así por ahora.

-Yo… de acuerdo, Iván. –Anastasia asintió, dispuesta a creer en su palabra. Ése hombre, fuera quien fuera, parecía más amistoso que muchos con quienes se había topado, y además las fuerzas la habían abandonado, y de todos modos era incapaz de huir. Exhaló un fuerte suspiro.

-Hmm… yo debo llamarte Anastasia ahora, ¿Da? –prosiguió Iván. –Ya no puedo llamarte princesa, después de todo lo que pasó…

-Todo lo que pasó… -ella se volvió a hundir en un fúnebre silencio, agachando la mirada. Haber visto a sus padres y a sus hermanas morir… haber escuchado sus gritos, haber sentido su sangre salpicando junto a ella… Sí, Iván tenía razón, habían pasado muchas cosas. Demasiadas.

-¿Anastasia se siente bien? –preguntó Iván con dulzura.

-Yo… sí. Creo que sí aunque… tengo frío. –la joven se estremeció bruscamente. Iván se acercó a ella y, para su sorpresa, se quitó la larga bufanda y se la colocó cuidadosamente; ya que era bastante grande, alcanzó a cubrir su cuello y su pecho. El contacto tibio la hizo sentirse mejor, y sonrió. –Spasibo.

-No me lo agradezcas, ¿Da? –el hombre acarició sus rojizos cabellos con un gesto paternal que, lejos de molestarle a Anastasia, la hizo sentirse tranquila y… a salvo. Seguía sin poder recordar dónde lo había visto, pero eso no significaba nada, no mientras pudiera estar junto a él, quien en tan poco tiempo se había ganado su confianza y su cariño.

Pasaron toda la tarde ahí, juntos, sin hacer más que platicar, aunque realmente quien más hablaba era Anastasia. El ruso no hacía sino asentir, sonreír y, para desconcierto de la joven, aclararle algunos huecos en sus relatos, y al cabo de un rato le preguntó:

-Iván, ¿eres historiador?

-Niet… ¿porqué lo preguntas?

-Sabes mucho sobre Rusia.

-Ah… -el hombre sonrió enigmáticamente. –Sí, sé mucho… Sé toda su historia… ¿quieres oírla toda, Anastasia?

-Sí, por favor. –contestó ella. Y así, el hombre habló, siempre con voz pausada y solemne, sobre el nacimiento de Rusia, sobre los tártaros, sobre los zares, sobre las guerras, sobre el invierno, sobres las flores… y en su voz ella sentía cierta melancolía imborrable, dulce y humana, que la hacía sentirse como si mirara con sus propios ojos todas aquéllas escenas que Iván describía con tanta naturalidad. Así siguió la charla, hasta que la noche cayó, y la joven bostezó justo cuando su compañero terminaba, con un gesto teatral, de contarle sobre el ascenso al trono de su propio padre, Nicolás.

-Ah, ¿tienes sueño? –le preguntó el hombre.

-Sí… lo siento. ¿Podríamos continuar mañana? Me gusta cómo relata todas esas historias… parece como si las hubiera vivido.

Iván se sentó contra el pino, al lado de Anastasia, y le sonrió con amabilidad y complicidad.

-Da… es que… todo eso lo he vivido.

-Sí, claro… -la joven se rió, pero el gesto impasible del hombre detuvo su risa. -¿Está… hablando en serio?

-Da. Eso lo sé yo… porque yo soy Rusia.

Anastasia lo miró con desconcierto. No daba crédito a sus oídos, ¿acaso ése hombre estaba loco?

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Rusia no es…!

-Da, Rusia sí es. Yo estuve presente cuando tu padre fue nombrado zar, y también… -y la mirada del hombre se iluminó. –cuando naciste tú.

La joven no pronunció palabra. No estaba segura ahora de nada, ni siquiera de su firme creencia de que aquello debía ser un error, una alucinación o una mentira por parte de aquél desconocido. Y sin embargo, con las cosas que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, ¿había espacio en ésa realidad distorsionada para lo que él estaba contándole? Y si no, ¿entonces porqué su presencia le parecía tan familiar como si se tratara de su propio padre?

Iván la miró con ternura.

-¿Dudas, verdad? –rió suavemente. –No esperaba que me creyeras… tu padre se asustó mucho la primera vez que me vio, ¿Da? Pensó que era un fantasma… recuerdo que me preguntó, "¿eres tú el General Invierno?" y yo contesté, "Niet, él está allá afuera como siempre, tomando una siesta en la tundra".

Aquélla anécdota hizo reír un poco a la pelirroja. Decidida a no pensar ya más, se acurrucó contra el hombre y cerró sus ojos.

-Está bien… te creeré entonces. Sólo… quisiera pedirte algo. –volvió a abrir los ojos y miró fijamente a Iván.

-Ah… ¿dime?

-Prométeme… prométeme que tú no me dejarás sola. –suplicó ella.

-Niet… Rusia jamás dejará sola a Anastasia ni se olvidará de ella, ¿Da? –el hombre pasó de nuevo su mano por los cabellos de la princesa exiliada, y con ternura, la atrapó en su brazo, cobijándola con él. Ella cerró sus ojos, sonriendo apenas, deseosa de descansar y olvidar aquél día terrible, encantada de haberse encontrado con alguien bueno que, estaba bien segura, le ofrecería el único refugio que nadie podía negarle ni arrebatarle, el refugio de tener un lugar en el mundo al cual pertenecer.

Pasó el tiempo inexorable…

Y Rusia jamás olvidó a Anastasia. A veces, en sus momentos de melancolía, se acordaba de ella, y se preguntaba, curioso, cómo habrían sido las cosas si aquélla noche el frío viento no se la hubiera arrebatado, si al despertar la hubiera encontrado alegre, riendo, agitando sus rojizos cabellos y dispuesta a seguirlo fielmente, como su hija, como su amiga; hubo un tiempo en que los cuentos de que la princesa rusa seguía viva le agradaban, le hacían sentirse esperanzado, aunque él mismo sabía que no era así y volvía a la dura realidad. Pero de todos modos siempre, siempre que se llegaba aquélla fecha, recordaba con cariño paternal a aquélla joven alegre y vivaz que había hecho de aquél día algo inolvidable.

-Anastasia, Принцесса Миа…

FIN


End file.
